A Second Chance
by echo171
Summary: When Orihime heals Rukia after her fight with the ninth Espada, another body appears beside hers and heals as well: Kaien's body. What will this mean for Rukia? Ichigo? IchiRuki and KaienXRukia, takes place where the anime left off.
1. prologue

Hello everybody! I have had this story idea floating around in my head for awhile now, but I've never had the guts to write it. Anways, here it is! I hope you like it! It's my first fic. The story will develop as I write it, meaning I don't know how it will end, so I can't warn any ichiruki fans to stay away or anything like that! Reviews are very welcome, whether they be constructive criticism, or just a note saying that you enjoyed my story, anything is great!

I'll try to be good and update as often as possible! You'll hear more from me soon!  
PS since this is my first fanfic, I'm not that familiar with how to use the site, give me a shout if you have any advice!

I do not own BLEACH, Tite Kubo does!

* * *

Prologue

Ichigo looked Orihime straight in the eyes. He had just defeated Grimmjow and only one thought was passing through his mind; _Thank God! I've finally got Inoue! I've done what we came to do, now we can go home._ His body was pushing its limits and Ichigo was exhausted. Although during the fight Inoue was terrified of Ichigo and his hollow side, she had cheered him on and inspired him to victory. Now, she was just glad that he was alive.

Automatically, Orihime began to heal Ichigo, images of his dead body still haunting her as she did. Suddenly, Ichigo's eyes widened with realization and urgency.

"Inoue, we must find the others, now! I think that Chad is hurt, and before my fight with Ulquiorra, he told me that Rukia was dead! We need to find them, now!"

Orihime gasped. _How could I have forgotten?_ She scolded herself in her head.

"I felt their reiatsu's drop too! But don't panic Kurosaki-kun, I didn't know this before I healed you, but if the worst happened, I can heal them. I can heal the dead." Orihime looked around at the barren landscape pondering "We just need to find them."

Ichigo looked down so that his bangs covered his eyes and Orihime's attention was focused directly on him. Then he slowly raised his arm and pointed out a direction.

"Rukia's reiatsu dropped so much that I could tell almost exactly where it was," his throat tightened as he spoke about it. He had lost it when Ulquiorra had taunted him about Rukia's death, but the reason he got so upset was because he knew himself that it was true. Rukia is dead. But this isn't a problem, _Inoue can fix this. _Ichigo's stomach stayed knotted and his voice stayed strained. "I'm pretty sure it was in this direction, c'mon we need to move quickly before Ulquiorra comes back."

With this, the pair took off running full speed in the direction of the ninth Espada's tower. Ichigo's face was sketched with worry, pain, and guilt—_I shouldn't have let her go off by herself in the first place! Arrg Rukia!_

Orihime had so many emotions running through her head that she didn't know what to do with herself. She felt, first and foremost, guilty. _This entire thing is my fault. If it wasn't for me, Kurosaki-kun would not have had to fight, he would not have died, and Kuchiki-san would not be hurt—same with Sado-kun! I need to fix this, and now I know that I have the power._

They ran closer and closer to the tower.


	2. Chapter 1

I'm sorry my chapters are so short! Writing takes a lot longer than I had expected! I'll try my best to make my future chapters at least 1000 words.

The story's pace is going much slower than I had anticipated right now. While I'm writing, I find myself wanting to go into more and more depth! So, this might turn into a very long story. Don't worry though, once I'm done with all the intro stuff, the pace should pick up!

Reviews are appreciated, I absolutely love getting feedback!

Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy, and I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

In the distance, Ichigo could see that one of the tall white towers had broken open. _There it is! I'm here, hold on Rukia!_ He flash stepped to the tower, leaving Orihime sprinting behind in his dust. Ichigo ran into the tower and his worst fear was confirmed: Rukia was lying face down on the ground in a pile of suspicious liquid. Off to the side, a broken Sode no Shirayuki lay close to a trident shaped sword that Ichigo had never seen before. However, these minor details escaped his notice: the only thing in the dark room that Ichigo could see was Rukia.

"Rukia, no!" he screamed as he ran towards her. He lifted up the top half of her body so that she was resting on his knees and began to examine her. Her skin was burning cold and she was not breathing. A horrifying amount of dry blood stained her clothes and the ground from which he lifted her. Ichigo felt his heart clench at the site. After all they've been through, he refused to lose her. His eyes began to water as he looked down at her face. _She looks like she could be sleeping, she can't be dead!_ His thoughts shouted in his mind as tears began to well up in his eyes.

The sound of heels running towards him snapped Ichigo out of his thoughts.

"Inoue, quickly! She's not breathing, it looks as though she's been like this for awhile now!" Every word he spoke was tinted with his feelings of urgency and pain.

"Kurosaki-kun, please stand back."

Ichigo looked at Rukia's face one more time before resting her, once again, on the cold ground. Orihime observed his facial expressions as he did this; they caused her heart to tighten a tiny bit, but that wasn't important right now. _I need to heal Kuchiki-san! I know I can do this. _A large golden capsule was formed around Rukia. Orihime began to focus all her energy into the healing process.

"How come nothing's happening?" asked a worried Ichigo.

"It may take awhile, it took me a very long time to heal you, and it seems as though Kuchiki-san has been dead for even longer." A small voice of doubt was starting to fill Orihime's head, but she pushed it aside and continued—insisting that she could do it.

About a few steps behind Orihime, Ichigo watched in agony. _What if this doesn't work? Don't worry it will. It has to._ His thoughts only made him more nervous. _She wouldn't be in this situation if I had been with her, if I had protected her like I'm supposed to. This is all my fault._ Then Rukia's voice echoed through his head.

"_Each of us should go down a different path"_ she had said. _I disagreed, Rukia! I tried to keep us together!_ Ichigo wanted so much to go back to this moment to force her change her mind, to reject her opinions. _Nothing would have worked though, she's too proud._ "_I've told you before Ichigo, I can handle myself. I didn't come here for you to protect me."_

Ichigo's eyes stayed glued on Rukia. After what seemed like an eternity, something finally began to happen. However, it wasn't what either Orihime or Ichigo had expected.

Orihime's healing orb had not only surrounded Rukia, but the swords as well. The unfamiliar trident shaped one was beginning to shake and the liquid beneath Rukia was starting to condense around it. The liquid moved swiftly and before their eyes, the shape of man was formed. Orihime and Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

Orihime could not understand what was happening. "Sh-sh-should I stop Ichigo?" Ichigo was so shocked and mesmerized that he couldn't form an answer. It soon became clear however, that the man appearing was dressed as a Shinigami. _What is happening?! It doesn't matter! If I stop now, I may never be able to heal Kuchiki-san! I need to continue._ Orihime's eyes narrowed in concentration, but they soon widened once again as the mysterious man's appearance became clearer. She gasped. _He looks just like Kurosaki-kun! Only older and with black hair! I don't understand! What is going on?_

"Keep healing Inoue, not matter what happens." Ichigo's voice broke her from her confusion. "I don't know who this guy is, but if he's the one who did this to Rukia, I'll take care of him and make him pay. Just keep healing, our first priority is getting her alive." Orihime nodded and began to focus her energy again. She glanced back at Ichigo, but she could not read his expression since his head was down again and his bangs covered the majority of his face.

Ichigo could not comprehend what was happening. All he knew was that he wanted, no, needed Rukia alive. All his worry was replaced by anger. _If this is the guy who did this to her..._

The thought was too much for him. Ichigo looked up and glared at the man just as Kaien Shiba was beginning to stir.

Kaien's eyes shot open.


	3. Chapter 2

As I said, I tried to make this one over a thousand words! I hope you enjoy the long update, but to be honest, I don't know if I can keep it up, especially if I keep updating every night. Sorry!

Anyways, I also realized that I sort of ignored Nel's existance in the story. Sorry about that! I had wanted to continue my story from exactly where the anime left off, but I'm not sure what I would have done with Nel and her friends anyways right now. I may bring them in later in the storyline, but for now, please excuse their absense!

I hope you all enjoy the chapter, I tried really hard to keep the personalities of the characters. I'll update again soon! Also, thanks for all the reviews ) It's really motivating!

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

* * *

Ichigo instinctively reached out to move Rukia away from harm, but his arm was stopped by Orihime's protective barrier.

"Kurosaki-kun! I don't think you can reach through my shields; I'd have to stop healing first. But if I stop healing her now, I don't know if I will be able to later!" Orihime blurted out. She could feel her energy draining away—she couldn't keep this up for much longer.

Ichigo could only grunt in reply, his eyes glued on Kaien. Orihime kept healing.

" Wha-what's going on here?" Kaien was beyond confused. While he was part of the hollow, he saw everything that was going on, but he couldn't control it's body or make the hollow feel any of his emotions. He had been screaming at Rukia to get up, to keep fighting, but it was to no avail—he had no voice to speak through.The last thing he could remember was skewering Rukia on his sword, then falling victim to Sode no Shirayuki's third dance. Now here he was, staring out from a golden sphere at a weird orange-haired shinigami and a young woman dressed like an espada. Suddenly his eyes glimpsed her.

"Kuchiki!" He lunged towards her body holding her upper body up with his knees, just as Ichigo had done earlier.

"Who the hell are you!? Don't you dare touch Rukia or I'm going to kill you!" Ichigo wanted so much to break through Orihime's orb, but he controlled himself and had to be satisfied with yelling.

"My name is Kaien Shiba lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division, and I would never hurt Kuchiki. Please just stop shouting in my ear." Kaien spoke with the utmost seriousness. He knew that she had been dead, he had done it, but now, in his arms, he could feel her breathing. _Wake up Kuchiki, I need to know that you're okay._

Orihime looked at the soft, caring expression on this mysterious man's face and knew right away that he wasn't lying. She continued healing and continued to feel her energy drain away with her efforts.

Ichigo didn't know what to think now. This man clearly knows who Rukia is, and from what Ichigo can see, he looks like he cares about her almost as much as Ichigo does. _Who is he to hold Rukia like that—that's MY job. _

"I thought the Thirteenth division's lieutenant was dead" Ichigo growled.

"I was." Was all the reply he got. Kaien was completely focused on Rukia. "I'll explain more later; for now, can we just make sure she's okay?"

Ichigo focused his attention back to Rukia, trying his best to ignore the arms that held her up. His stomach tied itself into knots. _She still isn't awake! Rukia! Wake up! Please!_

Then, as though she heard his thoughts, Rukia's eyelids began to flutter. In the silence of the room, the tiny whisper that escaped her lips was heard by each person present.

"Ichigo" it was soft, but distinct.

"Rukia!" Ichigo dove forward and kneeled directly next to the orb.

Rukia's eyes slowly began to open. The first image she was greeted with was that of Kaien Shiba, looking down at her and smiling an uncharacteristically timid smile.

"Hey, Kuchiki!" was all he could think of to say, but Kaien held her closer and tighter to express his relief.

Rukia could not believe her eyes.

"Kaien-dono? Kaien-dono! Is it really you?" Her voice quivered; a sign of her current emotional and physical weakness. She attempted to lift a shaking hand up to touch his face, make sure it was really him, but she didn't have the strength. Her heavy arm fell back to its place at her side.

"What are you doing Kuchiki? Don't try to move!" his words, and the characteristically bossy and arrogant tone of his voice, assured her. _It really IS Kaien-dono!_ Rukia's eyes began to water. Tears escaped freely from Rukia's eyes as she buried her head into Kaien's arm before she fell unconscious once again.

Orihime then collapsed onto her knees.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san! I can't heal anymore right now; I don't have the energy left." Orihime's voice was filled with guilt and it sounded as though she was on the brink of tears.

"It's okay Orihime, you did it. She's alive." Ichigo looked back at her and smiled. "Thanks. You should just rest for a moment now, once we start moving again, we're going to have to move quickly." His voice was stony and distant despite the smile on his lips.

Orihime then felt horrible for Ichigo. _How must he be feeling right now? Oh Kurosaki-kun..._

Ichigo had seen every detail of Rukia's reunion with Kaien. He had never seen her cry so freely before. _She usually tried so hard to hold back her tears._ The orb was now broken and he reached down to touch Rukia's tear-streaked face.

"Has she just passed out? I mean, she's not..." Ichigo asked.

"Her reiatsu is really low right now. It's understandable. What we need to do is get her back to Soul Society quickly." To Kaien, it felt as though it was only yesterday that he was in Soul Society carrying out his lieutenant duties. He knew that he should be nervous about going back to Soul Society after more than 50 years had passed, but right now, all he could think about was Rukia's well-being. "She may die at this rate if we don't return immediately."

Kaien stood up and lifted Rukia in his arms. "C'mon, I think I know the way out."

Ichigo checked his temper. _I should be carrying Rukia. _

"Are you sure you're okay to carry her Shiba-kun? You were just healed from the dead too..." Orihime looked hesitantly at the man who had just scooped up her friend.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Thank you so much..." he trailed off, obviously not wanting to offend the woman who had just brought him back to life.

"Orihime Inoue. Nice to meet you!" Orihime responded happily

"...Inoue. Nice to meet you too!" Kaien replied equally as jovially then he became very serious once again. "I'm afraid that most of the healing was performed on my behalf, which is why Kuchiki is still so weak. Thank you again for what you've done, don't worry, I'll take care of Kuchiki from here on out." Ichigo growled in his throat at this comment, but neither Kaien nor Orihime noticed. Kaien was momentarily absorbed in making sure Rukia was comfortable in his arms and Orihime was too busy scolding herself for sounding so happy—_now is not the time to act happy_.

"Are you okay to travel now Inoue?" Ichigo chose to ignore what Kaien had said. _There will be plenty of time for explanations later. Now, let's just get out of here._

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun, I think so. I'm actually feeling much better, but I don't think I can heal Kuchiki-san anymore. Not yet, at least." She replied apologetically.

"That's alright." He responded.

"Now c'mon, let's get a move on! We need to get back to Soul Society!" Kaien was about to flash step towards the exit, or what he remembered the Ninth Espada knew as an exit.

"Wait! We have three more friends in Hueco Mundo; we need to find them too! Chad first, I know he's hurt. This way! Orihime, hold on to me, we need to move quickly. It'll be faster if I flash step us both."

Orihime hid a blush and walked into Ichigo's open arm. He closed his arm around her and took off. Kaien followed easily behind.

_I can't believe I can still flash step so easily! I mean, I haven't done it in over fifty years! But I guess I was just THAT great of a shinigami! _Kaien smiled to himself, at his own cockiness then he looked down at an unconscious Rukia. _My God Rukia, what you must have been through in these last fifty years. _Aizen had told all of the espada how he had almost killed Rukia with his intricate plans. _Don't worry, you won't ever have to face anything like that again, especially now that I'm back._ In her sleeping state, Rukia clung on tighter to Kaien's robes.

Ichigo glanced behind him to see Kaien looking down at Rukia, eyes full of determination. He turned back and faced the front. _Rukia, thank God you're okay! But I still don't trust this guy. How does he know you, and is he the one who killed you in the first place? Rukia, we need to get to Soul Society, you need to wake up. I need to talk to you!_ He flash stepped even faster now, Kaien sped up behind him as well, in order to keep up.

Orihime was watching Ichigo's face the entire time they were moving. After he had looked back at Kaien and Rukia, he turned back with a mixture of anger and worry showing on his face. He had unconsciously tightened his grip around Orihime as well. She understood how he felt. The worry, obviously over Rukia, and the anger, brought on by jealousy of this new stranger. She empathized with his both of his feelings from personal experience. _Kurosaki-kun don't worry, everything will clear itself out so that it was just like before. Kuchiki-san will get better and we will all go back to being normal friends, fighting hollows and going to school._ Orihime pushed a thought out of her mind and looked determinedly ahead. _Don't think about the Hougyoku right now. _She thought to herself._ I know I have the power to destroy it, but the time for that will come later. For now, I need to conserve my energy so that I can heal Sado-kun._

The two blurs sped towards a large patch of blood on the ground. In the middle of the blood, lay Chad Sado: eyes wide open and body barely breathing.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N Hi everybody! Sorry it's taken me so long to update... life's been hectic! Anyways, this chapter is more of a transitional one, so it doesn't go into too much depth, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!  
Sorry if there are any mistakes, I try to keep my posts as error-free as possible, but let me know if you catch one and I'll gladly correct it!

I do not own Bleach, I'm just a fan.

Keep the reviews coming, I love them! Anyways, thanks for reading and enjoy the story!

* * *

Considering the amount of blood that Chad had lost, the fact that he was still alive was amazing. Then again, Chad is amazing. The sudden appearance of Ichigo and the others was exactly what Chad had been hoping for. Chad nodded a painful greeting to the Ichigo, Inoue, and a stranger carrying Kuchiki.

Since Chad was still alive, it was much easier for Orihime to heal him. The energy she had saved while travelling was enough to not only heal him a bit, but to completely restore his body. She worked quickly and the group managed to move on without any confrontation.

Having gained another person, the travelling pace had to slow down significantly. Flash steps were replaced with running. Rukia remained unconscious in the arms of her former lieutenant—a fact that never left Ichigo's mind—so there was urgency their travels. They ran towards the direction of Renji and Ishida's reiatsu in silence.

When they reached their destination, it was clear that Renji and Ishida were having trouble with their opponent; however with the help of a sneak attack from a very focused Ichigo, the situation was dissolved rather quickly. Not even eating his healing minions could help the dead Espada. Orihime flinched at the extremity of Ichigo's violence, but one look in his eyes kept her from voicing her concern. _This is still Ichigo, it's not his Vizard side, so just be happy at that._

Renji and Ishida, injured and extremely tired from their battle, looked through the smoke at their friends. Then, Renji's eyes widened. "Lieutenant Shiba?! Oh my God! Rukia! What happened?" Renji was bursting with confusion and concern. The shock of seeing his formerly dead superior holding his unconscious friend had pushed all the nasty comments he had wanted to say to Ichigo aside.

"Yes, it's me Kaien Shiba. We'll save explanations for later though. Right now, we need to get back to Soul Society and heal Rukia." Kaien looked down in his arms. She was still breathing, but her breaths had significantly weakened since she lost consciousness.

"Abarai-kun, Ishida-kun, do you need me to heal you before we move on?" Orihime eyed them. They didn't look too severly injured, but she wanted to ask—just to be sure.

"I'm alright, thank you Inoue." Ishida dusted off his white Quincy suit and pushed up his glasses "I'm ready to move."

"Nah, I can wait until we go back to Soul Society, I'm not that badly hurt." Renji sealed Zabimaru and eyed Rukia "we should probably move quickly before we get any more company."

"Agreed. Now c'mon, I know the quickest way out of here." Kaien began to run and everyone followed suit.

_How is this possible?_ Renji ran deep in thought. _He died. Rukia killed him. Now... _Renji looked at the figure of Rukia in Kaien's arms _What the hell is going on?! She better be okay. How could we let this happen to her?_ Then Renji smiled a bit._ Heh, I'll bet Kurosaki's pissed._ He glanced to his side, and sure enough, Ichigo looked like he was ready to murder someone.

Soon the group reached the portal to Soul Society. Kaien opened the portal, and everyone ran through towards the light, relieved that they were leaving Hueco Mundo alive.


	5. Chapter 4

Alright it's finally done! Sorry it took so long for this chapter, but it IS by far, the longest chapter I have ever written... over 2500 words! Woohoo!!

I've had to move a particularly large writter's block to get this chapter out, and I'm going to confess something: I have no idea what I'm going to do about this love triangle! I know where I want the story to end, but I don't know how I'm going to get there! Thus the reason it has taken me so long to update (sorry again!).

Keep the reviews coming, they inspire me to write! It'd be even more awesome if you'd like to throw some ideas at me too! I may not use them, but I'm curious about where you guys want this story to go! Don't worry, the whole story will not all be fluff, the plot will come in soon!

I don't own Bleach, I'm just a fan!

Anyways, read and enjoy!

* * *

The gate to Soul Society opened and the group of seven stepped onto the grass.

Across the Seireitei, Byakuya Kuchiki, who was sitting in his office at the Kuchiki mansion, raised his head from the paper work on his desk. _Ah, I sense Kurosaki's crude reiatsu. They've finally returned._ The captain stood up and flash-stepped towards the gate. His reaction was so quick and anticipated that he didn't give himself enough time to sense that Rukia's reiatsu was almost nonexistent. Byakuya also didn't sense that there was another reiatsu that appeared with the group—one that he had not felt in over fifty years.

This seventh nostalgic reiatsu did not escape the notice of Kaien's former captain. Ukitake's eyes widened and he also flash-stepped towards the source. _How is this possible? I must be mistaken. Still, I need to see with my own eyes that I am wrong._

Less than a minute after Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Renji and Kaien (holding Rukia) emerged from the gate, Byakuya and Ukitake appeared before them. Byakuya's eyes widened slightly before returning to their usual stoic size.

"What happened to Rukia?" His voice was cold and his face was unreadable. He dimly registered that Kaien, the man holding his unconscious sister, was the man that she killed fifty years before, but he only cared that Rukia was hurt, that her reiatsu was dangerously low, and that Kaien's hands were visible and in appropriate places.

"Her reiatsu has been drained. She was killed in a fight with an Espada, but Inoue brought her back to life. This was the best she could recover her. She's in critical condition and we need to get her to the fourth division immediately." Kaien looked Byakuya right in the eyes trying to relay to Byakuya the seriousness of the situation. He then glanced at Ukitake (who was standing behind Byakuya in a silent state of shock) before bringing his eyes down to inspect Rukia's breathing. Byakuya didn't need to be told that the situation was urgent, he could feel Rukia's reiastu level.

"Very well. I will take her immediately to the fourth division. Captain Unohana will look after her there." Byakuya gently took Rukia's body from Kaien's arms. Ichigo watched this entire exchange with the deepest scowl on his face. Worry, guilt, jealousy, hate, anger, all his emotions exposed themselves through his scowl. _We got back alive, that's all that counts. Unohana will heal Rukia and she'll be fine. She'll be awake and yelling at me in no time. But it's still my fault that she's like this. _

"Kurosaki and Abarai, you two and the humans are to report to the First Division immediately." Byakuya's stoic face and authoritative demeanour made it hard not to listen and obey. "Captain Yamamoto will be wanting to talk to your group about Hueco Mundo, what you found out, and what you experienced. Lieutenant Shiba, report first to Captain Ukitake, which shouldn't be too difficult considering he has come to greet you, then you should also report to Captain Yamamoto."

Ichigo grunted his response, Renji straightened up and barked "Yes Captain!" while Kaien simply nodded while continuing to avoid Ukitake's gaze. Byakuya, satisfied with their answers, flash-stepped towards 

the fourth division with Rukia in his arms. Ichigo and Kaien both watched Byakuya leave. They both held back a strong desire to follow him, to make sure that Rukia would actually be okay.

Renji broke the silence. "Well, we better get a move on."

_The sooner we get this stupid meeting over with, the sooner I can see Rukia _thought Ichigo. "Yeah. Let's go." Everyone left, efficiently making their way to the First Division headquarters, and leaving Kaien alone with Ukitake.

Kaien continued to avoid Ukitake's eyes, looking instead at the ground until...

"Kaien?" His voice was stern and unsure, but still hopeful. Kaien was glad that it had not lost its warm, friendly quality. "Kaien Shiba, thirteenth division lieutenant?" Ukitake took a step towards Kaien.

Kaien looked up to Ukitake's eyes very seriously "Yes Captain, it's me!" then Kaien's serious face broke into one of his characteristic giant smiles. "It's been awhile, eh Captain?"

Rukia could hear voices around her, but her eyes remained shut.

"How is she?" an eager Ukitake asked.

"She is recovering." That gentle yet firm, informative voice belonged to Captain Unohana. "Her soul was completely broken; it's a miracle at all that Inoue was able to bring her back to life. Rukia is doing better than I would have expected and I daresay that she may be awake soon. However, even after she wakes up, she will be very weak. She had lost all of her reiatsu when she died and she will need to continue to gain it back. This means she needs to stay in Soul Society for at least a couple of weeks. That means that until she is healed, she is not to go on any missions to the human world or otherwise. Is that clear Captain Ukitake?"

"Of course." Ukitake replied slightly shocked that Unohana thought he would even consider sending Rukia to the human world after such injury.

"Did you finish your meeting with Kaien Shiba?" the voice made Rukia's stomach jump a bit. _Nii-sama is actually in my room, making sure I'm okay! I knew he cared! Thank you Nii-sama!_ But Rukia couldn't find the strength to move yet. She couldn't smile, talk, or even open her eyes. While her body was zapped of its energy, her mind was awake and fully aware of what was going on around her. _Did he say Kaien? So it wasn't just a dream! Kaien-dono is alive again! I don't understand..._

"Yes. I just sent him to the First Division. I expect Kurosaki and his friends will be here soon, their meeting with the Yamamoto should be over soon as well."

"And what are Shiba's circumstances? How has he returned, and is he trustworthy?" Byakuya's voice was loud, not really in an angry way, but in a way to make sure his words were heard.

"Expect a black butterfly soon. We will be having a Captain's meeting about everything. I, however, listened to his explanation and it all sounds plausible. I do believe that he is Kaien Shiba, just as he was fifty years ago. Just, perhaps, with a lot more experience and hardships." Ukitake voiced his opinion in a rather cheerful way. It was clear that he was very happy to have Kaien back.

"Very well—we will discuss this further at the meeting later. Until then Ukitake." And with that Rukia felt Byakuya leave the room. Rukia heard Ukitake sigh before he did the same. Rukia then realized how tiring it was to listen to what was going on around her, and she drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

Ichigo walked into the empty room not long after. He thanked Unohana for her help and shut the door behind him, walking right up and sitting the chair by Rukia's bedside.

"Oi, Rukia. Please wake up, please be okay. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you! Idiot, why did you say that we should split up? Look what happened! I don't know what would have happened to me if Inoue wasn't able to heal you." While Ichigo poured his heart out, Rukia began to stir. She had found more energy after her nap, and with all her strength, she formulated her reply. "Idiot."

Rukia's eyes fluttered open just in time to see Ichigo's widened eyes soften. The corners of Rukia's lips tugged into a weak smile. "I told you. I didn't go to Hueco Mundo to be protected by you."

Ichigo didn't feel like arguing back. He was just glad Rukia was okay. Ten ways to start to continue the argument popped into his head, but he pushed them aside and was instead, completely content was just staring into Rukia's big purple eyes. _Thank God she's okay._

Rukia looked back at Ichigo. The intensity in his eyes gave her stomach butterflies. _Why is he looking at me like that?_

"Rukia, I don't know how I would have gone on..."

The door to the room burst open, and a bubble Kaien stepped into the room. "Kuchiki! You're awake!" Kaien's happy outburst covered up the last part of Ichigo's sentence: if you had died.

"Kaien-dono!" Rukia's face lit up with surprise and delight at seeing her old lieutenant, however, the rest of her body remained limp and unmoved. Ichigo scowled first at Kaien's untimely entrance, then second, and Rukia's reaction to it. "You really are alive? But how?" Rukia was growing sceptical as she thought about this "Can you prove to me that you are really Kaien-dono and not another trick?"

"Kuchiki! I'm appalled! If you could tell the hollow wasn't me, then you must be able to tell that this IS me!" Kaien kept up his goofy act. _When I get you alone Kuchiki, I'll explain everything. I promise. I'm sorry for all that you've been through while I was gone, but now that I'm here, nothing like that will ever happen again._ Kaien's face grew serious. "How about we talk about everything later Kuchiki" Kaien eyed Ichigo who eyed him right back "I'm going to go visit Kukaku and Ganju. The looks on their faces is going to be hysterical when I walk into the house as though nothing happened!" excited at the prospect of seeing his family again, Kaien's face lit up once more before he began to exit the room. At the door, he paused and said a weak "See ya, Kuchiki."

Rukia watched him exit the room with curious eyes. Kaien-dono's antics were always unpredictable and surprising. From what she just saw, and what she vaguely remembered before passing out, this was the real Kaien Shiba. For a fleeting moment she was going to ask Kaien-dono to stay, to talk to her, but then she realized how selfish she would be if she did. A frown slid onto her face. _He hasn't seen his family since I killed him, they deserve to see each other again, he shouldn't be spending his time with me. No matter how much I want him to._ Suddenly she remembered that Ichigo was still sitting at her bedside.

She turned her head towards him and realized that he had been staring at her. It wasn't the same caring expression as the one he had before Kaien-dono had walked in, Rukia blushed slightly as she remembered that intimate moment, this look—it was one of study. Ichigo was studying Rukia, he was watching how she changed when this "Kaien-dono" guy came around: how Rukia's voice softened, how her manners improved, how her entire aura changed from one of confidence and self-righteousness to one of apprehension and desperation.

"What are you staring at Ichigo?" Rukia was a bit irritated. He'd been staring at her for quite a while now without saying anything.

"Rukia, who is that guy?" Ichigo's voice was soft but firm. He had guessed that this may be a touchy topic, but he still wanted an answer.

Rukia and Ichigo's eyes met. _What's the harm in telling him? He's saved my life so many times now, he deserves to know about my past. But at the same time, I don't want to relive those memories—all those painful memories. _Flashes of Rukia's past and of that fateful night when she killed Kaien flew into her mind and Rukia grimaced inwardly. _It's not that Ichigo's not worthy enough to know about my past,_ she decided_, but what would he think of me? I'm a monster, I don't know if I'd be able to stand it if Ichigo knew that about me. He doesn't need to know._

Rukia broke the gaze and stared at her hands, hardening her face. "He was someone I was very close to a long time ago, my old lieutenant Kaien Shiba."

"That's not what I meant Rukia" Ichigo hesitated, he hoped that she would understand the underlying question he was about to ask: _were you lovers?_

"I meant, who was he to you."

_He was my everything _she thought. Rukia looked up and replied sternly "That's none of your business Ichigo. You know all that you need to know from me." _Sorry Ichigo, curiosity isn't enough to make me tell._

Rukia had not heard the hidden message.

Ichigo's heart clenched, but he kept that fact hidden and turned his face with a scowl."Fine Rukia. Don't tell me!" He tried to keep the atmosphere light.

"Idiot." Rukia looked away with an equal scowl and crossed her arms.

Ichigo couldn't figure out why he wanted to know so badly. He only knew that it felt like there was a pit in the bottom of his stomach that was growing bigger and bigger the more he thought about the possibility of Kaien being Rukia's past lover._ Okay, she doesn't want to tell me. But_ _if they weren't lovers, then why wouldn't she tell me? Why does he care so much about her, and why would he look at her the way he does? She's like a different person when he's around._ His head was swimming with questions, but Ichigo decided that it was his turn to be patient now. _She was patient when I had to confront my mother's death, so Rukia, you can tell me when you're ready. _

"I'm really glad you're okay Rukia." Rukia continued to look away, arm crossed, but her face softened extensively.

"I'm glad you're okay too Ichigo."

"That's it? No thanks? Aren't you glad that I came back and saved your sorry ass?" Ichigo's voice raised.

"Actually Ichigo, I defeated the Ninth Espada on my own!" Rukia's raised as well. The tone of the room became very playful. Rukia was lying in her bed with a simple blanket and pillow, Ichigo was sitting in the chair beside her, both parties yelling at eachother.

"Yeah and you died!"

"Shut up, idiot!"

"Don't worry." Ichigo rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his fingers. "I died too. I couldn't beat Ulquiorra and he killed me. I let everyone down." Shame washed over Ichigo, he put his elbows on his knees and folded his hands together. The room instantly became stone-cold. "I couldn't protect anyone." He rested his forehead on his clasped hands and hunched over, bangs covering his eyes.

Rukia looked at Ichigo straight in the eyes and took a hold of his hands with her own. She squeezed his hands until he looked up and returned her intense gaze.

She then said very calmly and very seriously "Ichigo, we will beat them. We just need to train. We will train together until we become stronger. Then, when we face the Espada again, we can beat them together."

Ichigo smiled. "Yeh. That sounds good."

She was the only one who could do this to him. Rukia made him feel like he could do anything. She was always just so fricken inspirational.


	6. Chapter 5

Alright, I haven't updated in almost a year now, but don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this story! I apologize for the long update time, but come April, I'm really going to try to hammer out the chapters and get this story done. In all honesty, I had most of this chapter written in December, but I didn't like how it turned out and I hadn't worked on it since. I still don't think this is my best chapter, and I realize that the characters are starting to stray from how they actually act in the anime/manga, but well, this is my story and I hope you like it anyways!

If it's any consolation, THIS chapter is actually the longest one I'll have posted, over 4000 words! (I might not be able to keep my trend of surpassing every previous chapter's word count)

I thought about whether or not I wanted to start giving my chapters real titles, but at risk of giving anything away to people who just start reading, I'm gonna keep things the way they are.

I'd like to thank everyone who is about to read this for continuing to follow my story despite the long waits, and I'd like to thank everyone who left comments about it! I hope you are not dissapointed!

I don't own Bleach!

* * *

Click. The doors of the hall closed and Kaien Shiba calmly walked out of the Captain's meeting. _Man, it was weird being in there._ This would mark the third day he was back in Soul Society, and he has been a very busy man.

Captain Yamamoto had to make sure Kaien really was himself, so most of Kaien's days were spent proving to the Gotei 13 who he really was. Kaien had also gone once to visit Miyako's grave.

Every other waking moment of the two days was spent with his siblings. At first, he was shocked at how Ganju had turned out, but after spending more time with him, Kaien realized that Ganju had potential, and just needed some direction. Ganju told Kaien all about the adventure he had finding Kaien's "killer" and how he had worked with the orange-haired human kid Ichigo. Kukaku was the same as she ever was: violent as hell. But she was overjoyed to have Kaien alive and well again. Although he did get beat up quite a bit for 'scaring her like that'.

Kaien was, for the protection of Soul Society, not allowed to enter the Seireitei until just a few moments ago to attend the meeting. He had just retold his entire story, starting from when he was stabbed by Rukia up to when he stepped onto the grass of Soul Society.

_The moments that involved Rukia were the hardest ones to go retell _and as he told them, he swore he saw Byakuya's lips tighten. Kaien sighed to himself as he leaned against the wall facing the doors that just clicked.

His fate now rested entirely on what the Captains decided. He hoped beyond hope that he would be allowed to return to his former role in the courts. He had already discussed with Kukaku and Ganju the possibility of his returning to Soul Society as a lieutenant. He wasn't just grasping at straws either, Ukitake had already expressed these same wishes, and if the senior Captain still held the same amount of weight in the courts as he had 50 years ago, then it was most likely going to happen.

_I hate waiting. I just want to know their decision._ Kaien began to roll his eyes and squirm. Patience was not his forte, never has been.

After what seemed like a few hours the doors finally opened. An anxious Kaien calmed himself before being beckoned into the hall. All the Captains were still lined up, and all of them looking straight ahead of themselves. Kaien's footsteps echoed as he walked forwards. He held onto a serious, stoic demeanor in order to keep his nerves from showing through.

* * *

Rukia was resting in her bed in the fourth division quarters. Over the past couple of days, Rukia's strength had grown immensely. She could feel that her reiatsu was still weaker than ever, but physically, she was improving. She was able to get up and walk around now, although most of her day was still spent in her bed, the fresh air helped her clear her head.

Ishida and Chad had dropped by to say their good-byes the day before. They were headed back to the human world and were told they would not be needed for the upcoming war. Rukia was under the impression that they still intended to train for the war, anything else would have surprised her.

Orihime was to stay in Soul Society, where she could be protected, since it was clear now how important her powers of rejection really are. She was to work on her healing abilities with Unohana in the fourth division so that she could help recover people during the war. She only dropped by Rukia's room a few times, but Rukia knew how hard she's been practising and how exhausted Orihime must be at the end of each day. Rukia herself has spent half her time unconscious anyways, so she was not offended that Orihime did not visit her as often as possible.

Ichigo had spent a day healing in the fourth division as well, but yesterday he was released and it was decided what his next move would be. After attending a closed-door Captain's and Lieutenant's meeting, it was determined that for everyone's interest, Ichigo would spend the next two months training in Soul Society with various Captains to perfect his shinigami skills. His time after that would be spent in the living world training with the Vizards, to perfect those skills as much as he could until the inevitable Winter War.

Ichigo had came right back to Rukia's bedside to inform her of these plans. He was very excited to be perfecting his skills, even if he didn't think his sword handling needed any help, he would also be training in kido.

He was most thrilled at the fact that he would get to stay with Rukia in Soul Society, but those thoughts remained unexpressed. Little did he know, Rukia's was feeling the same way.

Rukia was also very excited about Ichigo training with the Captains.

"You have so much potential Ichigo, you could be so much stronger if you only worked on your skills more" Rukia had said.

"Well it gets the job done doesn't it? I mean, hey! My **skills** have gotten us this far and kept you alive haven't they?" Ichigo retorted.

Rukia smiled at the memory of the silly argument, sighed at Ichigo's stubbornness, and sunk her head deeper into her pillow.

_Ichigo is with Renji right now sparring. I hope the idiots don't kill each other. _Rukia wished she could be training right now. She had finally accomplished Sode no Shirayuki's third dance, although (hopefully) she wouldn't need to use that dance very often. It was quite an accomplishment for her to be able to perform all of her zanpakuto's abilities.

She was happy for Ichigo and his plans for preparing for the Winter War, but she wasn't sure, especially in her current state, what position that left her in. _I need to get better so that I can train and fight. I need to be able to contribute to the war efforts._

Rukia's thoughts drifted back to her fight with the 9th Espada. She a deep frown spread onto her face. _Why hasn't Kaien-dono come back to visit me yet? Maybe he remembered how I killed him and doesn't want to see my face._ Rukia knew that Kaien-dono would never think like that, but she couldn't help her guilty conscience from voicing her fear.

Suddenly feeling very drained, Rukia closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

Rukia heard some ruffling and sensed that someone was sitting in the chair by her bed. Pushing herself out of sleep, Rukia opened her eyes expecting to see Ichigo.

Instead, she saw Kaien-dono smiling down at her with a toothy grin.

"Kaien-dono!" Rukia exclaimed, surprised to see him looking down at her.

"Hey Kuchiki, I've got some great news. Are you up for going for a walk with me?" Rukia nodded her reply.

They walked in a comfortable silence to the side of a stream, and sat down. They both smiled at how nostalgic everything was. After a few more moments of revelling in their past, Kaien broke the silence.

"So I said I had good news right? I'm your lieutenant again!"

"Really? Just like that?" confusion tinged her voice. Rukia was definitely pleased with the news, but had not expected it to be come about so easily.

"Well I guess I don't have full status right now. Any lieutenant or captain can override my orders, and I won't be attending lieutenant-captain only meetings until I'm deemed 'completely trustworthy', but it's not like I'll miss those boring meetings. This is the best situation I could have hoped for!"

"That's great!" Rukia smiled, but she then she looked away sadly.

_Haha, same old Rukia, always sad for one reason or another underneath her facades. _"Why so glum?"

"Kaien-dono, I am so sorry for everything you've been through. For everything I put you through."

"Kuchiki, you didn't put me through anything. Stop acting so guilty." Kaien was annoyed and angry at her stupidity. It came through in his voice.

"I know, but still..."

"Stop talking Kuchiki. That's an order. Don't forget I'm your lieutenant okay?!"

Rukia nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Yes...?!" Kaien snapped, in a threatening tone

"Yes Lieutenant!" Rukia smiled

"I'm glad you didn't forget your manners." Kaien smiled, before becoming very serious again and looking straight ahead across the stream at nothing.

"I'm going to say this all now, so that neither one of us has to carry this bulk around anymore. It is not your fault that I died. After the hollow..." Kaien choked a little bit at this point, "after the hollow took Miyako, I became reckless and angry. All I wanted was revenge, and I was more than happy to put my life on the line for it. I knew I was not thinking clearly, and knowing this, I asked Captain Ukitake to let me fight alone."

Rukia opened her mouth to express her thoughts on the topic, but Kaien cut her off quickly and continued.

"Had I realized I would be putting your life and the Captain's in danger by doing so, I would not have done it. My rashness—no, my stupidity—almost killed you. I almost killed you." Kaien's voice was angry at the thought, but heavy with regret.

"Trust me Kuchiki, you stabbing me not only allowed me to leave my heart with you, but it also gave me piece of mind, in knowing that I had not caused your death." With that, Kaien turned his gaze back to Rukia, who had not been able to take her eyes off him the entire time.

"So drop it already. Okay?" Kaien turned to look into her large purple eyes.

Rukia looked back into his eyes and knew he wasn't just saying this to make her feel better. _Kaien-dono wouldn't do something like that_. She was so choked up about this whole conversation that she had to find her voice before she could speak.

"O... Okay" she replied quietly. Then Rukia backed up her answer by allowing a small smile to creep onto her face. "I'm just glad you're back now and everything's going to go back to the way it was."

_Wow she's smiling for real. _Kaien could tell when she usually smiled, that Rukia usually wasn't actually smiling, just grinning and bearing it. Now was a rare moment when Rukia let herself shine through. _It's moments like this..._

Kaien smiled back with his own genuine smile.

"Rukia, I also wanted to talk to you about what you went through with the whole Aizen plot. Aizen told all of his espada about it. That was the only part of his plot that didn't go exactly as he had planned."

Rukia shuddered at the thought of what happened. Her time spent in the Tower of Penitence, her resolve to die, her feeling of abandonment, all the pain she thought she caused to her brother, to her friends, to Ichigo... all because of Aizen.

"I want you to know how much it pains me to think of what you must have gone through because of that sick bastard." Kaien's eyes began to blaze determination "I definitely won't rest until he pays for what he has done, not only to Soul Society and the balance of all things, but also to you; to us and Miyako. His sick experiments and his lust for power have caused so much pain."

Rukia looked at him, touched deeply by his words and his regard for her. Then a thought crept through her head.

"You mean you could hear and feel everything that went on when you were in the 9th Espada's body?" Rukia's eyes widened and her stomach tightened at the memory of her last battle. _Does that mean I killed him twice? _

"I could hear and see, but nothing else." Kaien eyed Rukia's grave expression and read her mind "I didn't feel pain or anything, so don't go on with self-guilt-trip about killing the 9th Espada. I was rooting for you from the inside." Rukia mentally scolded herself for (even for a second) regretting the killing the 9th Espada.

"By the way, I'm really impressed with how you fought that battle." Kaien gently nudged her in the arm with his elbow, grinning.

"It was the first time I uncovered Sode no Shirayuki's third dance" Rukia smiled earnestly.

There was a moment of silence as Rukia absorbed everything they had just discussed, and as Kaien thought about how he was going to bring up the next topic.

"I never finished telling you about what my arrangements will be now that I'm back in Soul Society Rukia."

Rukia was pulled out of her daze. "Oh, I guess you're right."

"Since I haven't really been a shinigami for, I guess about fifty years now, my first priority is not to take care of my lieutenant duties. It is to train and become as good as, if not better than, I once was." Kaien looked out over the stream again and got that distant look in his eyes, the look that told Rukia that what he was saying now was very serious and meaningful.

"I am going to fight in the war and I know I need to train long and hard to be able to stand a chance. I saw those Espada, I know what they are capable of."

Rukia nodded, not quite sure where he was taking this conversation.

"You have more of a reason to fight than anyone Rukia. You will need to train too. I've arranged with Ukitake, that for the next while, we will train together, to return to our previous levels." Kaien turned towards Rukia and smiled at her "Ukitake believes that in your current state, it would be unwise to train with Sode no Shirayuki. Likewise, I have not regained all of my reiatsu back, so we will be sparring together. Just like in the old days!"

Rukia couldn't help but grin "That's great Kaien-dono!"

"We will work on our swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat, then as we both get stronger, we will begin to train with our zanpakuto. I will help you with Sode no Shirayuki and you can re-teach me kido. It was never my strongest suit, but right now, I honestly don't remember anything!"

"Once we have trained long enough to be back on equal grounds with everyone else, we can rejoin the rest of our peers and train with them more extensively."

"Oh, so we'll use our sparring training as a means to keep up with everyone else while our reiatsus slowly recovers?"

"Exactly! We'll start in a couple days, I still have some things to attend to and you've still got to recover." Kaien looked Rukia up and down and frowned. She was clearly slouching, a sign of how tired she was. In fact, she was beginning to fall over now, using her arm to keep herself up.

"We should head back, I hadn't realized it, but we've been out here for quite a long time now! The sun will set soon, plus you looked tired" Kaien stood up and offered a hand to Rukia before helping her to her feet. Rukia blushed slightly at the chivalrous act. Normally she wouldn't need such treatment, but she really did feel tired.

"Thanks Kaien-dono." Rukia looked away, then back at Kaien, talking to him with a serious tone as they began to walk back to the fourth division.

"To be honest, I'm really glad you came up with this training plan Kaien-dono. I had been worried that I wouldn't be able to fight in the war because of my health right now." As if on cue, Rukia stumbled a bit and fell into Kaien's side.

"Oi, Kuchiki are you okay? Man! Captain Unohana's gonna kill me for keeping you out so long!"

"It's my fault, I hadn't realized how tired I was. Errm.. I'm really sorry Kaien-dono, I don't think I can walk right now. Could we just sit down and rest for a bit?" Rukia hated admitting her weakness, but it was so blatantly obvious. She was too tired to walk, she her legs felt heavy and her muscles felt weak, she was using Kaien-dono as support to stay standing, even though they had barely walked 10 meters from the stream.

"We really oughtta get back..." Kaien scratched his head in thought, then ginned at her, "here, hop on" Kaien bent down so that Rukia could get on his back. Rukia hesitated, but reluctantly got on, too exhausted to complain.

Kaien began to walk towards the fourth division, only now realizing that they were really quite far from it.

In her tired state, Rukia absorbed the silence around them, thinking about everything that had been said in the past few hours. She began to get emotional.

"Kaien-dono. Have you gone to visit Miyako's grave?" Rukia spoke quietly as she fought the temptation to sleep. Kaien dropped his head so that his bangs covered his eyes, but he kept walking.

"Yes Kuchiki, I have."

"Just wondering... I am sorry Kaien-dono" _Why the hell did I ask him that? _Rukia didn't even know why that blurted out, she was just curious. "You know after you died, I didn't feel bad just because I had killed you..."

"You didn't kill me Kuchiki." Kaien turned his head towards Rukia's face abruptly.

"Yeah, well, I didn't feel bad just because I _thought_ I had killed you. With both of you gone, I felt like my life was a lot emptier. Both of you meant a lot to me..." Rukia trailed off, unsure of whether her point was being expressed right.

"Kuchiki, we both know... well knew. You know, Miyako and I talked about you quite a bit back then." Kaien looked straight ahead again as he walked.

"What?" Rukia asked softly.

"Rukia, we could tell that you looked up to us, and since you transferred into the Thirteenth Division, we both began to regard you as a little sister." Rukia's eyes widened, then softened again.

"Rukia, back then it was like you were closed up, locked away in your own little shell. Both of us saw glimpses of the real Rukia, and we both wanted to help you. You meant a lot to both of us. And still do."

Tears welled up in Rukia's eyes. Rukia thought about how much she cared about them as well. They had reached out to her so many times, helped her see through her own hardships. She clung onto Kaien tighter. "I never got to thank you guys for helping me so much."

"It's alright Rukia, we knew." Kaien smiled at her. They were getting closer to the fourth division.

"Rukia, before I drop you off, I wanted to tell you that nothing like that whole Aizen thing will ever happen to you again. I will protect you no matter what. You were like a younger sister to Miyako and me, as far as I'm concerned you are my family. Nothing will harm you as long as I can help it" Kaien said confidently, grinning to lighten the mood.

"We are family Kaien-dono. We will protect _each other_." Rukia corrected him.

"Che, yeah." He responded.

_Why is it that everyone seems to think I need protection all the time? _Rukia laughed to herself _Fifty years ago, I looked up to Miyako and Kaien-dono so much, it's amazing to know they cared for me too. _Rukia closed her eyes and began to drift into sleep again. _Kaien-dono is everything I could ask for in a brother. I am so lucky to have in him._

Kaien dropped Rukia off in her room and tucked her into her bed. She had fallen asleep on his back. He passed Captain Unohana on the way to Rukia's room, but she merely nodded her head as they passed, choosing not to say anything. Kaien was grateful.

Kaien stood back and looked at Rukia as she slept, so peacefully. _God, she looks vulnerable right now._ He smiled at her as her face tightened up and relaxed again. With one last glance, he left her to her sleep.

* * *

Ichigo was looking forward to visiting Rukia. He had just finished sparring with Renji, and it was natural that he go see Rukia next. Where else would he go in Soul Society? Renji had said something about a bar, but Ichigo said no. Renji ended up walking away with a knowing smirk on his face, which Ichigo did not catch.

Now here he was, rushing over to Rukia's room in the Fourth Division. When he got into the room though, he did not get what he expected. Rukia wasn't in her bed. At first his mind wandered and he panicked. _Oh my God where is she?! Did she do something wrong? Did they take her away again? Does this have something to do with Byakuya?! _

Then Unohana passed by the room. "Oh, is Kuchiki-san still not back from her walk yet?"

Ichigo felt waves of relief rush over him. Before... "Wait! She went for a walk on her own!? In her current condition!?"

"Of course not Kurosaki-kun!" Unohana was amused by his protectiveness "Do not worry, she is in good hands. She went for a walk with Lieutenant Kaien Shiba. I'm sure they will be back soon." And with that, Unohana walked away, continuing her check up of her patients.

Ichigo frowned. _Why wasn't there a "former" in front of Lieutenant?_

He decided to clear his head by taking a walk around Soul Society himself. Hopefully she'd be back by the time he was done.

He had walked around the area with Rukia quite a bit in the past few days, but he has still yet to really explore Soul Society on his own. He set off walking in a random direction.

_Seriously! Who is that guy? _Ichigo remembered what Rukia said: "He was someone I was very close to a long time ago..."

That didn't help. Why did the thought of Rukia and this Shiba guy make Ichigo's stomach turn like this? Would he feel the same way if it was another friend in the same situation?

Ichigo thought about this. If it were Inoue or Tatsuki, he's sure he would be nothing by happy for them. If a very dear friend come back suddenly into their lives and they themselves were happy about it, why wouldn't he be happy for them? Ichigo sighed. _Maybe because Rukia's different. She's not just a friend—she changed my world._

_Doesn't that mean I should be even happier for her?_ A nagging voice crept into Ichigo's head. His stomach was still turning.

_I don't know what this feeling is! Could it be jeal..._

Ichigo stopped walking. He had walked much further than he anticipated, and he was approaching a stream. Sitting in front of it, a few meters away from him, was Rukia and that Shiba guy.

They were looking at each other, intensely. Rukia was smiling, really smiling. Ichigo has only ever seen her look that way at him (and Byakuya that one time after he had rescued her). His stomach clenched again.

He saw a few more words get exchanged, and Rukia suddenly brightened up like a light bulb. Something that guy had said made her really happy. Ichigo didn't know what to do with himself. _I've never seen Rukia like this before. She's so happy, and there's no acting either. It's 100% Rukia._

Ichigo had, of course, seen this side of Rukia before, but he's never witnessed it being directed at anyone other than himself. All he could do was stare at the pair as their interactions continued. The pit in his stomach growing bigger and bigger.

Then Ichigo began to get angry. It was clear that Rukia was dead tired. She was beginning to fall over, and the stupid guy still wasn't showing any inclination of taking her back. Ichigo was about to shout, but then he saw the guy stand, and offer Rukia his hand. Rukia blushed and accepted his help. Ichigo watched, speechlessly.

When Rukia fell over, Ichigo just about burst out. Luckily, (that of course, was a matter of opinion) Rukia fell into the guy's side. Before he knew it, Ichigo was Rukia climbing onto this guy, her lieutenant's, back.

_WHAT THE HELL!?_ Memories of having Rukia on _his_ back brought the slightest smile to Ichigo's face, but her on this other guy's back... _WHAT THE HELL!?_

Rukia and her friend were long gone now, on their way back to the fourth division, but Ichigo's stomach still felt like it was being sucked into a black hole. Now his chest was also brimming with anger. Ichigo walked up to the stream and sat down, trying to collect his thoughts and calm himself.

By the time Ichigo got back to Rukia's room, she completely knocked out. He himself felt completely drained both emotionally and physically. He decided to turn in for the night and come back to see Rukia first thing tomorrow.

Ichigo headed to the sixth division barracks, where Renji had arranged a room for him to stay in and fell into a restless sleep. He dreamt of rain.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Reviews are greatly appreciated!! (they also let me know people are actually reading my story!)


	7. Chapter 6

Alright, so updating has taken longer than I expected, but this is still way better than last time, so I hope you enjoy! It's a pretty long chapter!

I do not own Bleach.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ichigo woke up and checked the time. _Alright, 9:30. I can get dressed and grab some breakfast. By the time I get to Rukia's, it should be about 10, and she's always awake at that time_. He wanted to have a serious talk with Rukia about who this guy was to her.

He was a bit scared though. Ichigo didn't know how what he expected to hear.

* * *

Captain Ukitake walked into Rukia's room. He had been intent on talking with Rukia about the plans for her training as he had not realized Kaien had already discussed it all already.

Rukia had been sitting up in staring peacefully at a bird outside the window. She turned her head to see who had entered her room.

"Captain! It is very kind of you to come see me." Rukia greeted him cheerfully.

"Hi Rukia-chan! How are you feeling today?" Ukitake returned her enthusiasm with his own.

"Ahh, I'm feeling much better today actually. I slept very well last night, and I don't feel tired at all today!"

"That's excellent news! I just spoke with Captain Unohana on my way in, and she said you are beginning to recover quite rapidly. I expect you will be able to leave soon." Ukitake looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. Although Rukia's reiatsu would still take a while to recover, physically, she was improving faster than anyone could have hoped.

"Actually, that is the specific reason I came to see you today. I want to discuss with you what is going to happen after you're feeling well enough to leave the fourth division."

"Oh!" Rukia smiled a little bit at the memory. "Lieutenant Shiba and I discussed it all yesterday. I am very excited to start training with him again."

Ukitake smiled at her. She seemed happier today than he could remember her being in...well awhile. He's immensely glad that Rukia and Kaien were able to sit down and have a serious talk. He shuddered to remember the horrific incident fifty years ago. She was so broken that night, and it seems now that she is starting to piece herself back together. _She carried that guilt for too long. We both did._

"Well I'm glad that you're aware of everything. I'm also more than pleased that you are happy with the arrangements." Ukitake smiled warmly at her. "It is nice to have our lieutenant back, isn't it?"

Rukia looked at Ukitake in the eyes and nodded, smiling. He was the only one who knew the full extent of what she went through back then. Ukitake had been very close to Kaien-dono as well, a fact that only added to Rukia's guilt. She had taken him away, not only from her world, but from the whole 13th division and all of Gotei 13. Ukitake shared in her sadness, and now he can share in her joy.

"Definitely."

They let a warm silence hover over them for a few moments.

"Anyways, Captain Unohana has been keeping me updated on your progress. We estimate that you'll be out and about again within one or two days. Then you and Kaien will begin your training together."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo walked into the room just soon enough to catch the last part of Ukitake's sentence. His head had already been filled with thoughts of Rukia and that guy, now _they're going to be TRAINING together?!_

"Ichigo!" Rukia scowled at him. If she were beside him, she would have kicked him for his rudeness.

"Oh, I see Kurosaki-san has come to visit you. I shall take that as my cue to leave." Ukitake remained cheerful amongst their glares.

Ichigo walked around to lean his back on the window ledge next to Rukia's bed, scowling.

"Rukia, I will see you again soon. Have a good day now, both of you!" Ukitake waved as he walked out of the room

"Wait a seco... OOF!"

"Thank you for your time Captain!" Rukia called after him. She then turned to Ichigo who was looking at her with the deepest scowl he could muster.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR RUKIA?! THAT HURT!"

"Because you were pestering my Captain with your stupid questions. Also because you were too far away earlier and I couldn't kick you for being rude." Rukia responded with her air of condescension and her nose up.

"Well then what was it he was saying? About you training with that Kaien guy."

"It has been decided that me and Kaien-_dono _will be training together until we have both fully regained our reiatsus." Her answer was clipped and short.

"Why are you training with that guy? I can train with you!" God he sounded pathetic, and he knew it.

"Because Kaien-dono is the lieutenant of the thirteenth division, which I seem to need to remind you, is my division. Also, we both have very low levels of reiatsu right now, so our training will be limited according to our recovery rates. Plus you have to train with the captains anyways!" Rukia was annoyed. Why is Ichigo asking such stupid questions? "Idiot."

Ichigo had not reply to this, and instead, sulked in his corner, scowl still on.

Silence filled the air for a little bit, and in an effort to keep up the conversation, Rukia asked about how Ichigo's training was going so far. Ichigo has just been messing around with Renji and some members of the eleventh division during their free time. Training with the captains wouldn't begin for another few days.

Well he had to bring it up somehow... Ichigo gulped, cleared the lump in his throat, and began.

"So I came by your room yesterday Rukia, Unohana said you were out walking with your lieutenant." Ichigo awkwardly brought up the topic.

"Me and Kaien-dono had a lot to discuss. Including our training." Rukia responded simply, looking at Ichigo, not sure why he was acting so... off.

Ichigo looked away from her gaze, and his next question made his face turn red, but after contemplating it the entire morning and all of yesterday night, he decided he needed to ask Rukia straight up. "Rukia, are you and this Kaien dude, well, are you two _together_?"

Rukia's eyes widened before she laughed. "Ichigo—Kaien-dono is a very important friend to me, one whom I look up to like a brother! We are very good friends, just..."

Rukia paused for a second. "Is that clear?"

Ichigo was too relieved to speak.

Rukia had almost said "just like you and I are friends", but that wasn't true and it definitely wasn't the message she wanted to get across to Ichigo. For awhile now, Rukia had come to think of Ichigo as different from any other friend. With Ichigo everything was different. She didn't know how to explain it. She just knows that she doesn't feel for Kaien-dono the same way that she feels for Ichigo.

"Why does it matter anyways?" Rukia broke the awkward silence.

"It doesn't, I was just wondering is all."

Rukia eyed Ichigo suspiciously when...

"Hi Kuchiki-san! Kurosaki-kun!"

"Ahh, Inoue! How are you?" Rukia momentarily eyed Ichigo before turning her attention to the girl who just entered her room.

Ichigo felt relief wash over him again. "Hey Inoue, how's it going?"

"I've been well, thank you for asking!" Orihime looked at her two friends, then hesitated. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Ichigo replied uncharacteristically quickly "Nope."

Rukia looked at him and rolled her eyes a little. "Of course not Orihime! I haven't seen you in a few days, what have you been up to?"

Orihime went into a long rant about how she's been very busy training with Captain Unohana, who has been getting her to use her shields almost every minute of the day. Even though she's been exhausted, she has enjoyed feeling useful and can tell that she has actually improved her skills. She then went on to talk about how she is staying with Matsumoto and how much fun it has been. She talked about all the delicious dishes they had prepared and started listing off ingredients that she wished she had from the real world.

Rukia and Ichigo could only imagine eating food made by the two new roommates. They both turned slightly green.

"Anyways, it's been nice catching up with you two, but I need to get back to work now! I'll see you later!" And with that Orihime was gone.

Orihime walked down the hall quickly. She had wanted to go visit with Rukia, but she had stumbled into a very tense room and she could only guess what they could have been talking about. For a few seconds after entering the room, Orihime felt like crying--and she wasn't sure why--but instead, she put on her happy face, rambled about nothing, and went on her way as quickly as she could without seeming rude. Now, she was back to feeling like crying.

She sighed, and continued on her way to the Captain's office, once again, putting on her smiling mask.

* * *

A few moments after Orihime left, Ichigo spoke up "Ugh, I can't imagine who would eat like _that_ by choice."

Rukia nodded in reply and the pair fell into a comfortable silence. Rukia had forgotten her and Ichigo's previous topic, now she was focused on what she could spend the rest of her day doing.

"So what do you have planned for today Ichigo?"

Ichigo, who had been thinking of how the hell he would have gotten himself out of that mess if Inoue hadn't walked in, thought for a moment.

"I don't have anything planned. Renji said your brother had a lot of work for him today and Kenpachi is getting Ikkaku and Yumichika to train some of their newer members, so there goes my sparring buddies." Ichigo shrugged, before nonchalantly adding "I was thinking of just chilling with you for the day."

Rukia felt happy at the thought, but didn't let it show. She frowned slightly and faced Ichigo. "Ichigo, you should be focused on training right now. It is important for you to be 100% when we face Aizen. We've seen first-hand how powerful our enemies are and..."

"Sheesh Rukia, it's just one day! Besides, my training with the Captains hasn't even started yet. It's not like I've been slacking! I've been training everyday so far, and for the next few days, I've already scheduled to train with the guys."

Rukia let a small sigh escape her lips. "I guess one day of rest will do you good then. Just remember to get as much training in Soul Society as you can because once we head back to the real world, it won't be the same type of training."

We? Ichigo caught the word. _So she's coming back with me?_ That one word just made Ichigo's day. His eyes and scowl softened momentarily before straightening themselves out "Yeh."

Rukia hadn't even given what she said a second thought, it just seemed natural to, when referring to Ichigo and herself, use the term 'we'. She actually hadn't thought ahead past starting training with Kaien-dono. From there on, she had no idea what her role was going to be in the upcoming war. Rukia supposed it would all depend on how her training and recovery progressed, thus emphasizing the importance of her training.

At that moment, Captain Unohana walked knocked on the open door to Rukia's room. "Good morning Kurosaki, Kuchiki. I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to perform Kuchiki's check-up."

"No problem Captain, I'm actually going to head out, I'll be back about half an hour." Ichigo said the last part of that sentence to Rukia.

Captain Unohana bowed her head as Ichigo took his leave then she walked towards Rukia's bedside. "Kuchiki, your recover is coming along very quickly! It seems you will only need to spend another day or so here resting before I can send you back out." Both ladies in the room smiled at each other.

* * *

Ichigo walked back into Rukia's room holding two lunch bags of food. He was about to yell out "Oii! Midget!" but stopped when he realized she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful, the frown that usually placed itself on her face was gone, and her lips were parted slightly as she breathed. Her eyes were delicately closed, and she was breathing so softly that Ichigo would have panicked had her not seen the rise and fall of the blankets covering her.

He sighed and gently placed the bags on the table before walking over to lean against the window sill. He studied Rukia's sleeping form, and his brows furrowed at the memory of her lying lifeless on the cold ground in Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo tried to remember the last time he saw Rukia sleep peacefully. Images of her unconscious body in Hueco Mundo and after Grimmjow had buried his hand in her torso filled Ichigo's mind. He shook his head in order to clear those particular images. _Rukia's right here, she's safe, and sleeping. Don't worry._

Then he remembered. It was after everything happened with her execution, after Aizen had fled from Seireitei. She had lain in her room recovering, and he sat there waiting for her to wake up. The sky was a beautifully clear blue, and it had been peaceful. _That was before she told me she was going to stay in Soul Society_. Ichigo's stomach flipped at the reminder. _This time it's different. She's coming with me._

He smiled, but was startled out of his thoughts when Rukia began to stir. Her large violet eyes opened half-way as she yawned.

"Have you been sitting there long Ichigo? You could have waken me up you know." Rukia stretched in her bed and sat up.

"Yeah right, and have Unohana kill me? It's fine I haven't been waiting long." Ichigo stood up and stretched himself "I got us lunch. If you're up to it, I was thinking we could to go for a walk and find somewhere nice to sit down and eat."

Rukia looked at the bags of food and her stomach growled slightly. Ichigo smirked.

"C'mon midget. Get up and let's go."

"Here, catch!" Ichigo tossed her one of the bags he was holding. Rukia caught it and looked inside curiously.

The couple had walked for a few moments, and found a clearing just off the path in the woods. The sun was high and it shone directly down on them. There was a slight, comfortable breeze running through the trees that gave a constant rustling, and birds were chirping in the distance.

The pair settled down next to each other and ate in silence, simply enjoying the company. Both feeling secure, knowing that the other was right there, safely beside them, as well as feeling completely at ease. Ichigo's scowl had lessened and Rukia was just leisurely enjoying her food.

To Ichigo, it felt as though they were sitting on the rooftop of his school at lunchtime, back in the days when Rukia slept in his closet and used his back as her personal carriage. Ichigo's lips curved slightly at the memories, and he continued to eat in silence. He thought about the annoying act Rukia would always put up around his classmates: her high-pitched, polite school girl act. _God she's so annoying when she does it._ It made him want to cringe every time she put it on.

Ichigo knows that's not the real Rukia though, _that _side of her, is truly an act. _One she studied hard for_. Ichigo mentally chuckled, remembering how hard Rukia laboured to grasp the everyday workings of the modern society. _Rukia has many different sides, but that isn't one of them._ Ichigo thought about the different acts and faces Rukia puts up regularly.

There was, of course, her shinigami face. When she talked about training and missions, she would become stoic, her voice would harden, and she could easily be read as bossy. Although, anything she ordered or said was always for the good and well-being of those around her and her mission. This is the Rukia that Ichigo interacts with daily. Then there's the subordinate face. The stoic, and utmost respectful air that Rukia holds for the more unfamiliar captains and for her brother.

Most importantly, there's her real, down-to-Earth Rukia face. This is the side of Rukia that Ichigo waits day-in and day-out to see. This is the unsure Rukia, the one with doubts and feelings. The side of Rukia that shines through when you dangle a Chappy plushie in front of her face, when she's discovering a new human custom, or when you annoy her so much that she just wants to throttle you. The side of Rukia Ichigo saw the most before she was taken to Soul Society, the Rukia that stayed with Ichigo through his fight with the Grand Fisher, the one who tried to understand what he was going through.

This is the teary-eyed Rukia he saw when he rescued her on top of Sokyoku hill, and when she was recuperating after being stripped bare of everything, all her defences. This is the _real_ Rukia. _The one who shows herself when she beats me. _Ichigo thought with amusement. _The one who worries about me._

Ichigo looked down into the lunch bag and realized that he had finished all his food. He set his garbage aside and looked over at Rukia. She seemed to have finished a while ago, and was now sitting cross legged staring out at the trees. Her mind was blank as she was enraptured by the beauty of nature. She could remember feeling like this a few times before; while staring out at the Kuchiki mansion's gardens, while training in the mountains with Kaien-dono, and in the flowery rivers of the Rukongai with Renji and their other childhood friends. The beauty of nature just never ceases to amaze her.

Rukia closed her eyes and listened to the breeze. She felt so relaxed that she didn't realize she was drifting off until she realized she had fallen over and was now leaning into Ichigo. Ichigo, who had already been studying her, saw it coming and had shifted to catch her before she fell. Rukia blushed slightly, before pushing herself off of him and onto her own two wobbly feet, frowning.

"Let's head back Rukia, you're obviously tired." Ichigo stated simply, looking down at her with fake annoyance and still holding his arms out, in case she decides to fall over again.

"I'm fine Ichigo. I'm not even tired, I just dozed off because I was so relaxed!" Rukia snapped, clearly vexed by his concern

"Whatever, _I'm_ tired. We've been out here for awhile now. C'mon let's head back." Ichigo turned around and exposed his back to her, expecting her to hop on. "Get on. You probably shouldn't be over exerting yourself."

Rukia was clearly offended by the gesture. Her eyes narrowed and she walked past Ichigo by a few steps. "I'm fine okay? If we're gonna head back, then let's start moving!" she was about to move another step when Ichigo grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Just get on you stubborn idiot!" Ichigo stepped forward and bent down, once again in a position for Rukia to hop on his back "If you want to get out of the fourth division sooner, you're gonna need your rest! Besides," Ichigo's chest puffed up with confidence "I can get us back there way faster if you just get the hell on."

Rukia was really in no position to argue. She felt drained (_dam body!)_ and she hated to admit it, but if she were to walk back on her own, they would be moving at a snail's pace compared to Ichigo's flash-step. So Rukia settled for stomping on Ichigo's shin, before hopping on. "Fine, moron."

* * *

They had only been back in the room for a few moments when Renji popped in.

"Hey, Rukia, Ichigo. You feelin' better Rukia?"

"Tons Renji! I'm supposed to be out within the next day or so." Rukia grinned at Renji "By the way, thanks for all the visits." She added sarcastically. Ichigo smirked to himself at her tone.

"Geez Rukia, I'm sorry okay? I know I probably shoulda dropped by once or something to see how you were, but I had a lot to do! Captain Kuchiki has bombarded me with paperwork and in my spare time I've been training with this kid here" Renji indicated Ichigo by pointing a thumb at him. "Just be glad I came at all." He finished, baring a toothy grin.

Rukia exaggeratedly rolled her eyes.

"Bah, after you get out of here, you'll probably see me so much you'll get sick of it!"

Rukia's eyebrow raised. "I'm already sick of it Renji." She looked at him in mock anger. "Anyways, what is it? I assume it isn't anything important after that little splur you just did."

"Actually I just came to grab Ichigo. I'm ahead of schedule on my paperwork and I wanted to see if he wanted to do some sparring. I need to release some energy. Sitting at a desk all day is not my idea of fun." Renji flexed his shoulders to indicate a release of tension.

Ichigo had been watching the two old friends interact. It had taken a lot of getting used to; seeing Rukia act like herself around anyone other than him. He's glad that Rukia has friends she can let loose around, but at the same time, he enjoyed the thought of himself being the only one who could break through Rukia's shell. _Renji's a mutual friend though, it's cool. As far as that new guy goes..._

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah, let's do it. How much time do ya got?"

"Not much, so I guess I'll race you there!" Renji turned on his heel, but before disappearing, waved a hand at Rukia "See ya!"

Ichigo was gone a blink afterwards.

Rukia sighed and lay down. She enjoyed their company, but was quite relieved that they were gone. She had woken up earlier than usual today and she needed her rest. She closed her eyes and drifted off again, missing the heat another body to lean against.

* * *

Zangetsu and Zabimaru clashed in the air as both wielders jumped back.

"C'mon Ichigo! You're slow today!" Renji shouted as he ran towards Ichigo and brought Zabimaru swinging downwards.

Ichigo blocked instinctively. "Got a lot on my mind Renji." Ichigo pushed Zabimaru off with Zangetsu and slashed sideways at Renji's torso. Renji flash-stepped backwards to avoid getting sliced in half.

"You have a mind!? Hahaha, that's news to me Strawberry!"

"Yeah I've got a mind!" Ichigo shouted angrily, before flash-stepping directly behind Renji "Now you better pay attention to this fight if you want to keep your empty head attached to your neck, Pineapple!"

Renji swiftly pulled Zabimaru over his shoulder and blocked Ichigo's strike "You talk too much strawberry!" Renji smiled and pushed back with Zabimaru, distancing his opponent.

The two were at it again, flashing, striking, blocking. Neither one of them swung with full force, but by the end of it, they were both chugging down water and blotting out minor cuts and scrapes.

"Renji, what do you know about this new.. er, old.. well this whatever lieutenant?" Ichigo asked, seriously.

"Not much" Renji shrugged. "During the time he was lieutenant, Rukia and I had already lost touch. We weren't really on speaking terms. But from what I hear, he was a really respected and loved vice. He trained hard with his soldiers and built a sense of unity in the thirteenth division. Him and his wife were infected by one of Aizen's experimental hollow (though we didn't know Aizen was behind it at the time), in the end, it was Rukia who dealt his hollow infected body the final blow." Renji blew out air.

"She killed him?" Ichigo asked, not quite sure if he had grasped the story correctly.

"She stabbed him with Sode No Shirayuki. She didn't have a choice. It was either him, or her. Ukitake was detained at the moment it happened, and during the trials—yes this had to go the courts" Renji added at Ichigo's questioning gaze "Ukitake said that he himself did not think it was possible to separate his lieutenant from the hollow."

"Don't bring this stuff up with Rukia though." Renji looked Ichigo in the eyes, and he nodded in response "From what I know, she blamed herself for a long time about what happened. No one else really blamed her, it's just one of those things that Rukia does."

Ichigo nodded. He had had no idea. He knew she had a heavy past, but to kill someone who you look up to. He could sort of relate, with how things worked out when his mother died, but he had not been the one to stab the knife through her.

* * *

Kaien had been touring the thirteenth division with Sentaro and Kiyone all day, meeting all the newer recruits and re-establishing his position as lieutenant. Sentaro and Kiyone always tired him out with their antics, but it was nice and refreshing how they still acted just as he remembered them to, all those years ago. He openly yawned as he strolled down the halls of the fourth division.

Mindlessly humming a tuneless melody, Kaien allowed his arms to swing at his side as he walked. He was in a blatantly good mood. He had just finished discussing Kuchiki's progress with Captain Unohana and he was given the merry duty of informing Kuchiki with the good news: tomorrow evening, she would be checking out of her small room in the fourth division and allowed to leave. Then after only one more day of rest, she and him would be able to start training!

Yes, Kaien was definitely in a good mood. _And Kuchiki will be ecstatic when she hears!_ He thought happily.

Turning the corner into Kuchiki's room, Kaien got ready to shout a greeting at her. He entered the room, mouth wide, but silent as he quickly noted that she was sleeping. He closed his mouth and scratched the back of his head, walking towards the bedside chair.

_Sigh, if she's still like this now, I guess we'll have to take training slowly_. Kaien sat down and smiled softly at Rukia's sleeping expression. Her face was slightly scrunched and her eyebrows furrowed. _She even gets that flustered look in her sleep eh? _Kaien chuckled in his head then sat back and began to plan out their training schedule.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it! In the next chapter the plot will start to thicken, and on top of that, Ichigo finally meets Kaien!

Reviews appreciated!


	8. Chapter 7

Wow it's been forever eh? Anyways, I want to emphasize once again that I DO intend to finish this story! I will definitely be posting more frequently now, I know I say that every time, but I actually have a way to work on my story when I'm commuting to school (which is how I wrote this chapter) so I'm not just being super optimistic this time!

I want to thank everyone who is still reading this story, despite my lack of posting, and everyone who discovered this story and has commented since my last chapter. Each comment I get motivates me to work on the next chapter. =)

I don't own BLEACH. Tite Kubo does!

* * *

Footsteps echoed down the high roofed, long, narrow, and empty corridor. The walls all white and bare. Gin, smirk in place, strolled at an easy pace towards the throne room where Aizen undoubtedly was.

As he reached the entrance, Gin slipped into the room, careful not to alert Aizen, whose undivided attention was on the hougyoku that was glowing and spinning in his hand. Gin observed from a distance and saw Aizen's lip curve into a slight smile as the hougyoku accelerated.

A few moments later however, the hougyoku started to slow its spin. Aizen's lips tightened and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Still ain't working, eh boss?"

Aizen looked up at Gin, not surprised at his presence.

"It seems there is a complication." Aizen said rather indifferently, "I knew that the potential for this existed before we left Soul Society. It won't be hard to fix."

Gin nodded, thinking for a moment.

"Ya know it's gonn' be pretty hard to capture her now that she's been hurt and's healin'. We're gonn' hafta infiltrate Soul Society!" Gin grinned. "Too bad w'all didn't know 'bout this when she was here. Sure

woulda made things a lil easier, dontcha think?"

"It's of little importance Gin. We'll wait till she goes to the world of the living, which she without a doubt will. Going into soul society isn't feasible yet. You and I both know 'that' will have to wait." Aizen moved to conceal the hougyoku, "This minor setback will certainly make things more interesting." Aizen mused as he placed the hougyoku into its proper place. "As for the Espada, we will continue as planned."

"Understood, boss." Gin grinned at him, then bowed out of the room.

Aizen secured the hougyoku and started walking out of the room. _I'll need to tell our new technological department Espada to keep close tabs on her reiatsu. We shall see each other again soon, Rukia Kuchiki._

_

* * *

_

The sun was high and Kaien sat in the shade under a tree next to a stream. He slowly sipped his tea, closing his eyes and listening to the sound of the running water. Suddenly he heard something, jolting him from his thoughtless peace. He opened his eyes, startled and ready to become annoyed.

He just saw her black hair swish behind a nearby tree. He smiled, already knowing who it was. "Why so playful?" he shouted, not hiding his amusement.

A suppressed giggle was his reply. Sighing, Kaien stood up and made his way to the tree. _Funny, I can't feel her presence..._

Kaien whipped behind the tree, hoping to catch her by surprise. Instead, he was surprised to find nothing there.

"Ehhh?" Kaien scratched his head and looked around at the rest of the area.

A splashing sound quickly caught his attention. He turned his attention to the small stream by that tree he had been sitting under. There she was, suppressing her giggles, sitting on her butt in the shallow running water. She looked like an angel.

"MIYAKO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Kaien didn't know whether to laugh or be concerned. He settled for both – laughing while he walked over, extending his hand to her so that he could pull her up and onto the grass. "Are you crazy?" he asked, not letting go of her hand.

Miyako looked at him still suppressing her silly grin. "Well I was trying to hide from you!" she shivered violently. "It's so cold now though!"

"Stupid!" Kaien laughed and drew her close, holding her in attempt to keep her warm. It didn't occur to either of them to head home.

A few content moments passed before Kaien could no longer hold the thought that kept creeping into his head.

"I've missed you, so much. What happened to us Miyako?" he asked, holding her tightly.

"It's know, Kaien." Miyako wrapped her arm around his torso, taking his hand and squeezing it. Kaien was confused by her answer.

He looked down at her beautiful, gentle face, trying to read her. Then she looked up at him with a burning gaze. Kaien tilted his head down, knowing exactly what she wanted.

As soon as their lips touched, everything changed.

The high sun was replaced by an eerie moon, encompassed in a circle of red. Kaien's grip on Miyako suddenly tightened painfully and she screamed, begging him to release her. But he couldn't control himself, his lips never leaving Miyako's body. He was consuming her. Killing her.

"KAIEN! KAIEN! PLEASE!" Her screams became quieter, her struggling became weaker, then her body became limp. Still he did not stop.

* * *

Kaien jerked awake in his chair, heart pounding. In his sleep he had leaned his head onto Rukia's bedside.

He registered his environment around him. He saw Rukia, looking at him with wide, almost scared (he noted with a twang of guilt), eyes.

He realized that he was holding her hand. _I must have grabbed it while I was dreaming. _He dropped it as though it burned. She flinched.

"Uh, geez Kuchiki, I must have drifted off! Sorry! Did I wake you?" Kaien grinned at her and scratched the back of his head, trying to mask his true feelings.

Rukia studied him a moment before responding. "Kaien-dono-" she began.

She had been torn from her peaceful slumber when a hand on hers, which had previously gone unnoticed, started to squeeze. Bone-crushingly hard. She had tried to wake him without alerting anyone.

It was probably a good, long minute before he woke up on his own - looking horrified and very disoriented. Rukia was extremely shaken, although she was trying her best not to let Kaien-dono notice.

_That was bad. Very bad. Could this have something to do with the 9th Espada? Should I ask? He clearly doesn't want me to know, in which case I'm not going to push him. Who am I to do so anyways? The girl who killed him? I've put him through, I can't even imagine... But this is bad. He could have really _

_hurt me, or even someone else... No, I will believe in Kaien-dono's strength. He can overcome whatever it is. And if not, I can be there to lend him strength._

Rukia was lost in her thoughts for moment, but shook her head and finished her sentence. "is eveything okay?" She held a firm gaze with him.

"Yah Kuchiki, everything's fine! How many times have I told you not to worry so mu-"

Kaien spotted Rukia's red and bruising hand. "Oh my god Rukia! Did I do that to you? I'm so sorry! I don't know wha.. I didn't..." Kaien was at a loss for words. "Is it okay? Here let me..." Kaien made to grab Rukia's hand but she flinched and moved it back instinctively. Kaien tried not to show his hurt from her actions. He fell silent, looking down to the ground.

_It's okay. He's just concerned. He's himself right now. Kaien-dono._ Rukia silently assured herself as she studied Kaien's face.

"I..." "Look..." They started at the same time, then both paused in an awkward silence. "Go ahead Kuchiki."

"Look Kaien-dono." She showed him her left hand, the one he had crushed, and wiggled her fingers around gingerly. "Nothing's broken. You've given me worse injuries during training. This is like nothing to me." Rukia spoke very seriously, trying to keep Kaien from blaming himself for something he obviously couldn't have helped.

Kaien looked at Rukia and shot her a glance that was both grateful and regretful. "I'm glad I didn't hurt you Kuchiki..." _more._ He added in his head. "This has never happened before, I don't know what

came over..." feeling like a broken record player, Kaien didn't bother finishing his sentence, fixing his gaze once again on the ground.

Rukia looked timidly at him, her eyes soft. "If you ever need to talk Kaien-dono, I will always be here to listen. Just know that."

Kaien looked back into Rukia's large violet eyes. He didn't remember them being so dark; nor did he remember her being so wise. _It has been over half a century now, Kuchiki's bound to have grown up a little._

Feeling nostalgic, Kaien reached out and, to her annoyance, ruffled Rukia's hair. "Tchh, I know."

Although his actions were goofy, his smile was sincere and deep. Rukia smiled back at him. _It'll be best if you told me soon Kaien-dono. It's not good to be carrying baggage like that all on your own. I can help if you let me share the load. Ichigo taught me that._

"Hey, Rukia." As if on cue, Ichigo walked into the room. He was wearing his characteristic scowl, but Rukia could tell he wasn't happy about something.

"Ah, Ichigo." Rukia replied with a lopsided smile.

Kaien saw her slip her bruised hand under her covers as she sat a bit more on her bed. _I'd forgotten how good she was at hiding her emotions _He thought sadly. His eyes shifted to Kurosaki now, who was sending a fierce glare in his direction.

Kaien stood up and cleared his throat. "So, I think it's about time we've been formally introduced. Kaien Shiba, lieutenant of the 13th division." Setting a professional tone, Kaien stuck out his hand.

Kaien had guessed from his previous interactions with this boy that he would not be a willing friend. Looking at the hatred burning in this boy's eyes now, Kaien felt like that was an understatement. _For a... 16 year old human?.. This kid sure has a lot of power and anger in his eyes. What's his problem?_

Kaien caught a glimpse of Rukia out of the corner of his eye, then a tiny voice spoke up in his head _Well it's not like I'm a problem-free guy is it?_ Suddenly, a horrible feeling washed over Kaien, clenching his gut. What he needed right now was to be alone to think about everything that had just happened.

Rukia was sending a glare of her own to Ichigo. _Why does he look so pissed? And why is he directing his anger at Kaien-dono? Ugh you idiot! Stop being so rude!_ She willed him to get her silent message.

Ichigo felt Rukia's anger, but ignored her. Instead he continued staring hard at this lieutenant guy.

He had hurried over to Rukia's room after training with Renji, and he had almost interrupted quite the picture-perfect scene. Rukia rested peacefully in her bed while Kaien, head at her side, slept in the chair. Hands intertwined. Ichigo zipped around and rushed out of the

room. Before he could leave though, he heard Kaien talk in his sleep. "I've missed you... So much..." Ichigo glanced back to see him squeeze Rukia's hand while she lay undisturbed.

Ichigo walked around Soul Society. First he was fuming, then Ichigo fell into a state of deep contemplation. _Renji said he had a wife. But then, what I saw just now... it doesn't make any sense! Maybe there are parts to this story that Renji just didn't know about. Maybe Rukia and this Kaien had some sort of affair and... _Ichigo stopped his thoughts.

_That's not something that Rukia would do though. She's so much stronger and better than that. Still she almost becomes another person when he comes around. _Ichigo's frown deepened_. _

_Something is off with this situation... I just can't figure out what it is. I shouldn't be making absurd conclusions though. I wish Rukia would just be open with me. _Ichigo looked at his surroundings grimly, registering that he had wandered quite far. _By the time I get back, that guy should be gone._

_Tsh, wishful thinking is what that was._ Ichigo thought bitteryly.

Ichigo was almost impressed with the way the guy was handling himself. _Very professional, like a lieutenant should be, I guess._ Ichigo saw Kaien's eyes shift over to Rukia for a moment, then they glazed over as though he were in deep thought.

Ichigo firmly grasped Kaien's extended hand "Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute shinigami." Kaien snapped back to reality, returning Ichigo's firm shake with one of his own.

"It's a pleasure. Now if you excuse me, I believe I have some work to get back to." Kaien broke eye contact and started moving towards the door, eager for solitude.

Rukia glanced up worriedly at Kaien upon hearing this statement. Ichigo took note of this.

"I'll catch you later Kuchiki." Kaien cast a reassuring smile her way, then nodded at Ichigo. "Nice to meet you, Kurosaki."

Ichigo nodded back and then Kaien was gone. He then turned his attention to Rukia. She had already returned to glaring at him.

"Ichigo! Where do you come off being such an ass to Kaien-dono?" she demanded.

Ichigo merely frowned and shrugged. "I don't trust the guy Rukia – plain and simple. He's given me no reason to trust him." Ichigo's tone then changed from seemingly indifferent to angry. "In fact, he was a part of the hollow that almost killed you! How do you know the hollow isn't still controlling him?"

Rukia inwardly flinched. _I have my own doubts..._ She thought has she gingerly flexed her bruised hand under her blanket. _But he IS Kaien-dono, and if the hollow is still there right now, he needs help, not to be shunned! If word gets to Captain Yamamoto about this, Kaien-dono will probably be killed!_

Rukia put on an angry face "Now listen here Ichigo. This man IS Kaien-dono. He is the lieutenant of my division and he deserves your respect. He has already gained the respect of all the other Captains! They wouldn't have reinstated his position otherwise."

Rukia's face turned soft. "Kaien-dono had also proven to me that he is who he says. Do you not trust my judgment Ichigo?" She looked at him questioningly.

Ichigo stared at Rukia, looking directly into her pleading violet eyes.

After a moment, he sighed and scratched the back of his head, looking away. "Geez Rukia, you know I trust you. But your judgment in this situation, regarding this man… it's not straight." Ichigo glanced up in time to see Rukia glance away, genuinely upset. Ichigo put his fingers on her chin and turned her head towards him so that he could look her in the eyes.

"If he is who he says, and it turns out he CAN be trusted, then eventually I'll come around to it." Rukia's eyes widened. "Just give me time to digest this crazy situation." Ichigo looked pleadingly into Rukia's now softened irises. She moved her hand to touch Ichigo's hand on her chin.

Just as Rukia's hand touched Ichigo's, she realized her mistake and quickly tried to whip her hand back under the blanket, but it was too late. Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed and he squinted at her severely bruised hand, firmly but carefully holding the wrist in front of him. Rukia bit her lip and looked off to the side guiltily. Ichigo looked from her hand, to her face, realizing that she wasn't going to say anything.

_Why was she trying to hide this from me? Where did it even come from? Her hand was perfectly fine the last time I saw her._

Ichigo took a breath to clear his thoughts asking, as calmly as possible "Rukia, what the hell is this?"

* * *

A/N Hope you liked it!


End file.
